Fun In The Bunker
by StopwatchesandCatflaps
Summary: Sam and Dean are bored with nothing supernatural happening. Dean is fed up with strip clubs and lonely women, and Sam is being boring with his research. What do they get up to when Castiel and Gabriel end up joining them in the Men of Letter's bunker for some fun for a few weeks? Just some fluffy Destiel and possible Sabriel.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is the first Supernatural fic I have written, and I haven't written anything in a LONG time so please review and tell me what you think! Thanks xD

* * *

The bunker was almost silent, the only sounds coming from Sam typing away on his laptop. It was getting late and Sam was becoming increasingly tired as he searched on his computer monotonously. He'd been researching possible cases all evening and was finding nothing even remotely supernatural so decided to head off to bed. Just at that moment Dean came crashing in through the doors of the bunker knocking over several chairs and other pieces of furniture. Assessing the situation, Sam quickly worked out that Dean was clearly not being attacked by anything or anyone, so his behaviour must be due to his going out to bars and consuming too much alcohol. Sam, being the caring and responsible kind of person, walked over to his inebriated brother to try and guide him to his bedroom without destroying the rest of the old Men of letter's headquarters. He partially succeeded in holding his brother up long enough to reach his room, until Dean started mumbling the words 'chicks' and 'sex' and began going into details that were way beyond Sam's comfort zone, so much so that Sam practically carried Dean as he ran to his brother's room and dumped him there. He definitely did not want to hear anymore details about Dean's sex life than he had already heard. Although he tried to escape back to his own room quickly, he made sure that Dean was laid comfortably on his bed – mainly so that in the morning he wouldn't be even more moody than usual because of a rough night's sleep.

The morning seemed to roll around fairly quickly and the Winchester boys were up early as usual, only catching a few hours sleep because of their habit of odd sleeping patterns. Sam had been for a run as soon as he'd woken up and as he re-entered the bunker he smelt pancakes and bacon being cooked. The wafts of delicious food had spread around the bunker and it smelt mouth wateringly tasty. He walked into the kitchen, towards the smell of heaven and saw Dean, wearing only his dressing gown, actually cooking for once looking happy and in his element as he flipped some pancakes. He stood back for a moment as to not let his presence be known, so he could just watch his brother in this relaxed state. He looked so at ease that Sam didn't want to disturb him as this was such a rare occurrence. Finally, Dean turned around to see Sam observing him from the doorway.

"Dude, I made pancakes!" Dean grinned and looked like he couldn't get any more proud of himself.

"Yeah I know, I could smell them from outside. Since when did you start cooking anyway?" Sam asked as he moved towards the food.

"Well I just figured seen as we have our own kitchen and no motel staff to bother us then we may as well make the most of it." Dean was still grinning as he spoke and flipped another pancake.

Sam just frowned at him and opened one of the kitchen cupboards, "Yeah, well as tasty as that sounds, I'm just gonna make a salad."

"Of course that would be your choice of food for breakfast." Dean rolled his eyes despairingly at his brother, checking on the bacon as he did so.

When Sam had made his salad he got up and headed towards the main area of the bunker after turning to let Dean know what he was doing, "I'm gonna go do some more research, see if there are any cases that fit our kinda deal."

"Sure, fine, whatever," Dean didn't seem to hear one word Sam said as at that moment he was hunched over his food, wolfing down every last bit of the huge breakfast he had just made himself. Bacon and pancakes were two of Dean's favourite foods (apart from pie, obviously, pie came before _everything _else) and he never understood why Sam would never eat them, he only ever seemed to eat boring rabbit food.

An hour and a half later and Sam was still on his laptop looking at possible cases, deciding whether they were just simple murders and suicides or actually something that they could deal with in their specialised supernatural way. Only a few minutes later Dean decided to walked into the room and pester his research-addicted brother. At first it was just stupid faces Dean was making from the other side of the room, trying to distract Sam, but it gradually increased to ridiculous noises and walking from one side of the room to the other over and over again right in Sam's line of vision until Sam had just had enough.

"Dean, what the hell?! 'I'm trying to concentrate and you're pacing around the room like crazy and doing God knows what with your face – I mean some of those faces you were pulling are bordering on dangerous they looked that unnatural!" Sam yelled at the surprisingly unfazed looking Dean.

After a few moments of Sam pulling one of his famously known bitch faces, Dean finally responded. "Wow, I wondered how long it would take for you to finally pay some attention to me and not your laptop. Only five minutes and thirty six seconds. Record time there Sammy."

"What do you want Dean?" Sam glared at him, still pulling his bitch face.

"I'm bored Sammy! We haven't had a case in well over a week and there is nothing to do here apart from eat and read the Men of Letter's books, which are boring as hell so I'm sure you would enjoy them. The only other thing there is to do is going out to pubs and strip clubs and even they are starting to get old with the amount I go to them. Just tell me you've found a case, or something to do at least?" Dean practically whined at that last bit, Sam picking up on how bored he really must be.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint, but I can't find anything remotely relevant to the supernatural realm at the moment. There is a local murder, some robberies and a possible suicide but I've looked over them all in detail and they are just standard crimes – some jealous wife, a manic depressive teenager and some thieving bastards. There is absolutely nothing suspicious or unnatural about them at all, no cattle mutilations or vampire sightings and it's the wrong time of the month for it to be a werewolf, sorry Dean."

"Seriously man? Nothing?" Dean sighed and his earlier happy mood suddenly seemed to evaporate. "Well in that case I'm gonna go and buy some beer to stock up the fridge with. And maybe some pie. Yeah, definitely some pie." He turned to start walking towards the exit of the bunker when he heard a familiar flutter of wings and a small gush of wind that sent a few loose papers flying across the room.

"That won't be necessary, Dean." Dean turned around, a brief look of confusion upon his face until he connected what he was seeing in front of him. The sight before him was miraculous. Stood right in front of him was Castiel, arms outstretched holding the most glorious looking pie Dean had ever seen. It was huge and the pastry seemed to be baked to the perfect, beautiful golden colour. Dean looked as if he would start drooling any minute soon as he just stared; open mouthed at Cas and the pie.

"Cas? What are you doing here? I mean, uh, why are you carrying a pie..? Not that I'm complaining of course, I love pie obviously… but what are you doing here?" Dean was grinning ear to ear whilst stuttering through his sentence, trying to make sense of this image of beauty in front of him – only thinking the pie as beautiful of course, not Castiel, Dean the ultimate ladies' man would never consider a man to be attractive, even if they did happen to be his angelic best friend. Well at least that was what Dean tried to convince himself of anyway.

Castiel studied Dean's reaction as his grin faded, not quite understanding why Dean was having trouble comprehending the situation; he himself thought it was quite obvious. "I've brought you a pie. So it is unnecessary for you to go out to the shops now, Dean. You look shocked; I thought you would be pleased, I thought you liked pie." Castiel looked hurt, and more confused than Dean seemed to be.

Dean sensed Cas's hurt feelings as he stood there staring at him, his arms still stretched out full of pie. "I do, I freaking love pie, man! You know I do, Cas. I just don't understand what you're doing here. Don't you have to be in heaven fighting some battle or off doing something? You never seem to appear unless Sam or I call you, that's why I'm so confused."

"The battles in heaven have died down at the moment and I know how little cases there have been recently so I figured you would be bored and might want some company other than Sam for a change." Cas smiled slightly as he spoke, hoping Dean would take his gesture as a kind one and not as harassing him or being in his 'personal space.' "Unless you were planning on frequenting one of those strip clubs that you tend to be so fond of, to spend some time with some lady friends? If that is the case then I will leave you alone and return to heaven." Cas gave a wary look at Dean, trying to judge what his response was going to be.

"Nah, I've had enough of women and bars for the moment. I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I've been drowning myself in those sorts of things for so long that I've lost my passion for them, they just seem kind of boring and predictable now, so no I'm not going to 'frequent a strip club' today. That pie looks damn tasty though, Cas. Can I try some?" Although he was asking, he didn't wait for an answer and practically yanked the glorious pie out of the angel's hands, slamming it down on the nearest work surface before cutting a large piece for himself. Talking with a huge mouth full of his juicy, delicious pie, Dean began, "God, Cas! That's the nicest pie I have ever tasted, wow, man this is awesome! Where did you get it from?" Dean asked whilst taking yet another huge bite from his massive slice.

"I baked it myself. Not all angels are annoying dickwads. Some are actually quite talented. I made it with every one of your favourite pie flavour fillings, each one in a different section of the pie." Castiel gave a smug little smile as he spoke, watching Dean's face light up even more with every bite he took.

"Jeez Cas, that is some talent you've got there, this is fantastic! I didn't know angels needed to bake though. Can't you just use your angel mojo to create whatever you want? I mean Gabriel seems to make use of his angel powers enough, even if he does use them to be a dick to people."

"Like Gabriel, I can, like you said, use my 'angel mojo,' however, there are certain things I enjoy to do without using my powers, and baking happens to be one of them, especially when it is a gift for a good friend." Cas stood next to Dean, just enjoying watching him eat, savouring each bite with a look of pure pleasure written all over his face. With Cas being mesmerised by Dean's pleasure, and Dean just absorbed in his pie, both of them had forgotten Sam was even still there in the room with them, so were both equally as shocked when Sam suddenly started to speak.

"Ahem," Sam pretended to clear his throat to allow the other two to remember that Sam was still there with them, "Do you two want to have your little moment somewhere else? I'm still trying to concentrate on what cases are coming up locally and you are both really distracting."

At that comment Dean looked up immediately. "What do you mean, Sam? We weren't having a moment. Cas just brought me some pie."

Castiel butted in suddenly, "Baked _and_ brought you the pie." He corrected.

"Yeah whatever," Dean spoke as he dug in again.

Sam started walking over to them, obviously getting annoyed with them both. "Yeah, sure you weren't having a moment." He added sarcastically. "When Castiel stops looking at you all dreamy eyed and you stop making those almost pornographic sounds over just a pie, then I might believe that."

"It's nice pie, okay? Cas baked it himself so he deserves the pornographic sounds that go with the eating of it."

Castiel sensed that Dean was getting annoyed, and he didn't want to be around him when he was like that, he enjoyed seeing his friend happy so he considered leaving for a moment. "I can go now if you wish, Dean. I know how much you like pie so I will leave you to eat your food." With that comment Cas just disappeared, without giving a chance to let Dean answer he had flown off to God knows where. That pissed Dean off considerably. Just because he really loved pie didn't mean he wanted his best friend to just leave him there, alone with only his baby brother for company.

Dean put down his pie and looked up toward the ceiling. "Cas." No reply. "Cas, I know you can hear me. Get your ass back down here."

Dean waited a moment until the comforting view of his friend appeared in front of him yet again. "Yes, Dean? I thought you wanted to be alone with your pie?" Castiel questioned as he looked at Dean closely. He was in his friend's personal space but Dean didn't seem to mind as much this time.

"Cas, I love pie. I mean I really freaking love pie. It's one of the best creations the world has ever had, but earlier you said you came down here to give me some company, y'know apart from boring Sammy over there."

That comment earned an annoyed "hey!" from Sam from the other side of the room.

Dean laughed at his frustrated brother and carried on his speech to Castiel. "You said you wanted to keep me company, and I happen to want some company. Sam and I have very few friends and those we do have we rarely see, it would be nice for you to stay for a while. Anyway, I need something to stop me from dying from boredom." Dean looked Castiel over, to try and sense what he was thinking, but as usual it was a very difficult task as Castiel just looked as confused as normal.

"Dean, it is not possible to die from boredom. I do not understand why you would think that that is possible." Dean laughed slightly at the confused expression on Castiel's features.

"Figure of speech, Cas." Dean added helpfully, still smiling at Cas's confusion.

"Oh. I don't think I will ever master human ways of talking." Cas sighed and then continued, "I will stay then, if that is what you want. You could introduce me to some of the things that humans do to pass the time. I believe you have things such as 'games,' and something called 'TV?'" He used quotation marks in the air with his fingers whilst saying both words with his usual confused look on his face.

"Yeah Cas, I can show you some human stuff. I think we have games in the bunker and we have a shit tonne of alcohol. There doesn't seem to be any cases recently so you can stay for a while and we can all have a bit of fun for a change until we find a case." Dean spoke with a smile appearing on his face, beginning to realise that this could be a great idea and they might all be able to relax for a bit, instead of hunting monsters or dealing with the aftermath of the apocalypse for once.

"Oh and Cas, we really need to teach you how to use air quotation marks." Dean laughed as he walked off to find what games they had stashed in the basement of the bunker, leaving a yet again confused Cas wondering what he had done wrong this time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks for the follows and favourites guys! Could really do with some reviews though please! Also, I should probably mention that although this is set around Series 8 (because they're in the bunker) there will be main characters that are alive in this because they haven't been killed off in earlier Seasons.

* * *

Dean was searching through the bunker, trying to find anything remotely entertaining. After about an hour of digging through piles of old Men of Letter's technology and files he eventually found a large, dusty chest filled with some odd objects that he had never seen before, but also some recognisable things – old versions of modern games – that made him realise that maybe the Men of Letters did know how to have fun, they didn't just sit around working and studying creatures all day long. Dean dug around to see what he liked the look of, and carried the items upstairs into the main part of the bunker where Castiel and Sam were sitting.

Sam put his laptop away as he saw his brother enter the room carrying a load of different old and dusty boxes. Dean put the different boxes down, both Cas and Sam gathering around to see what he had brought up with him. As Dean opened up the boxes, their excitement soon died down when they realised that the boxes contained only half a scrabble set, some old monopoly characters and a few loose dice.

Sam was the first to speak up. "What are we supposed to do with these? I thought that you were going to introduce Cas to some non-angel, human stuff? Not get some crappy games." Sam pulled his bitch face yet again as he spoke, aiming it directly at Dean.

Dean was the only one not looking disappointed. "Damn, that's crap but dude, do you know what this means?" Dean paused as he grinned even wider, "This means that the only thing left to do is get wasted and get our own personal Angel of the Lord drunk! I'm sure that that will be way more fun than playing some boring old games."

Cas looked confused, yet again. "Why is that better than games? I do not want to get drunk, I do not see how that would be entertaining in anyway." He looked worried as he looked up shyly at both Sam and Dean.

"Cas, man, getting drunk is great! I've had so much alcohol in the past that I'm pretty sure I'm almost immune to it by now bu–"

Cas suddenly cut Dean off, "I assure you Dean, it is most definitely not possible to become immune to a poison such as alcohol." He spoke with his low, gruff voice, speaking with an almost demeaning tone.

Dean just rolled his eyes as Cas's usual smart ass type comment. "As I was saying, we have time to relax for once, so why not get drunk and have a party? Alcohol makes everything more entertaining and far more hilarious, and we have shit tonnes of the stuff so even you and your super non-drunkness angel powers will be able to enjoy the effects.

"Dean, I really do not see the point of this." Cas complained.

Sam suddenly decided to chip in, "Cas, you got smashed once before, remember when you came to our motel and you were all like 'I found a liquor store and I drank it?'" Sam lowered his voice as he imitated Cas's voice. "Dude, you told us that goat joke and you found everything really funny, that's what alcohol does to you. It's awesome, especially when you're surrounded by your friends. So on this very rare occasion I actually agree with Dean and think that we should have a party and get pissed, so we can all enjoy not fighting monsters and have some time to enjoy knowing that we aren't about be killed any second."

"Okay," Cas gave in, "I will be part of this absurd idea of yours, although I still do not understand the point of it."

As soon as Dean heard his answer, his face lit up with excitement. "Party time! Awesome!" Dean looked around the room, glancing at both Sam and Castiel before exclaiming, "Man, we are gonna need more people if we are gonna have a party. Who else do we know that we can invite?"

"Dean, we have plenty enough people as it is, we do not need any more." Cas sighed, trying not to think of the type of people Dean was likely to invite. Just the thought made feel slightly queasy. He didn't have many friends so Sam and Dean were very special to him, especially Dean, considering their 'profound bond' that they shared. Adding more people into the mix would just make him feel uncomfortable.

"Dean's right, Cas. We should get some other people round, and I have the perfect idea of who to invite." Sam gave a slight smile and walked over to Dean, whispering something in is ear that Cas supposed he was meant to not be able to hear. However, being a celestial being, he heard every word Sam said and he was not surprised by any of it.

Dean's scruffy but delicate features broke out into a huge grin as Sam finished speaking, and they got to work on what they were planning.

Ten minutes later, and after a lot of running about and chanting summoning spells mixed in with a few prayers, both Balthazar and Gabriel appeared in the bunker, both facing the Winchester brothers with unamused looks upon their faces, as they stood surrounded by a circle of holy fire.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Guys please review even if you think this is crap, just let me know because I really need some feedback to know whether to actually continue this or not. Thankyou xD

* * *

The Winchesters stood there staring at the two angels trapped inside of the roaring flames, wondering if this may have been a bad idea. They didn't want pissed off, all powerful angels on their asses after all.

Dean was about to explain the situation to the angels, when Balthazar decided to speak instead, standing there with his hands placed firmly on his hips. "Boys, boys, boys, whatever can we do for you?" He asked almost sarcastically, not seeming to care what the brothers wanted from him at all.

"Look dude, I know you're probably pissed at us for something we've done–"

"Of course I'm pissed at you; I have a right to be pissed at you! The amount of times you've tried to kill me or my friends!" Balthazar rudely interrupted.

"Yeah well, anyway, we were actually just wondering if you two wanted to stay in the bunker with us for a while." Dean spoke, sounding more cautious now as he realised this probably wasn't one of the greatest ideas he had ever had, knowing how dangerous the angels could really be if they weren't on their side.

Gabriel suddenly decided to add to their conversation, "And why exactly would we want to do that?" He asked inquisitively, genuinely curious about what was going on.

"We're having some 'us' time, some time to forget about heaven and hell and all the monsters out there. I mean it's not as if you two are actually doing anything to contribute to Heaven at the moment. Look at you, Balthazar all you do is party and do whatever you want to do. And Gabriel, all you do is eat sweets and kill people in the most ironic way possible." Gabriel actually looked quite proud at that comment, pleased that Sam and Dean saw him as an immature yet clever and ironic killer. He really was a big kid at heart. "So I'm thinking that you two can stay here and party with us, no murdering innocent people allowed though." Dean explained.

"No way in hell." Balthazar screeched at him in his British accent. "Why the hell would I want to do that? Stay here and subject myself to daily torture of you guys? No thanks! I can have fun and party with half decent people in much better places than this, why would I choose to stay here with you?" He glared at them and then added, "Morons. I'm actually quite offended that you would think that I would even consider spending my free time hanging with you lot!"

Dean sighed, not really surprised at the answer, it was Balthazar after all. "I should have known that would have been the answer. What's wrong with us? We are awesome people! Well I can't talk for Sam or Cas, but am I definitely awesome."

Balthazar raised his eyebrows at that. "Yeah, sure you are." He added sarcastically. "I'm not staying with you and that's final. And how can you even ask 'what is wrong with you'? You've tried to kill me or injure me and my brothers have died because of you, so that's what's wrong with you. Why would I voluntarily stay with people that might randomly turn on me and stab me in the back? Literally."

"Okay, okay, point taken." Dean answered.

"Now would you kindly let me out of this damn holy fire?" Balthazar asked, beginning to turn a bright shade of red as he spoke, getting angrier by the second at this whole situation.

"I'll let you out, Balthazar, but Gabriel? You're staying where you are." Dean commanded.

"Seriously?" Gabriel asked. "Is this any way to treat your dinner guests? Trap us in metaphorical cages until we say yes to you?"

"When you say it like that it just sounds desperate and needy. But yes, it's no different to what your brothers did to us before the apocalypse. At least we're doing it for a good reason." Dean defended.

"Chill guys, just let Balt out and you can let me out as well, I promise i'll stay here and hear you out." Gabriel told them.

"Yeah, and we're obviously just gonna take your word for it aren't we?" Sam added. "We have been played by enough angels to know to never take their word for anything."

Castiel suddenly appeared in the room with them, shocking them, as most of them had forgotten he was even still there. "Hey! That's unfair, I'm an angel and I almost always keep my word. There was only one year where I deceived you, the rest of the time I always keep my promises."

"Okay then, we know not to believe other angels. Castiel is an exception." Sam commented rolling his eyes at Cas's hurt feelings.

Gabriel butted in again. "Be that as it may, but as soon as you cut off the holy fire, I have no reason to go. I mean, wherever I go Cas can just easily find me and drag me back here, and as Cas is on your side I'm pretty sure he would do just that."

"It's true, I would do that." Cas commented helpfully.

"So it is pointless me leaving. Just let Balthazar out. It's freaking me out him being so close to me anyway; I never have liked the British."

That earned a deserved "hey" from the annoyed looking Balthazar.

"Okay, Balthazar, you're free to go, but Gabriel, you stay here, if you so much as disappear for even a second, we will be sending Cas to come get you, understood?" Dean spoke as he walked off to get a bucket of water.

"Yeah sure whatever, just get on with it. It's frigging boiling in here." Gabriel answered, looking like a child who had been told off for being naughty.

A few minutes later Dean returned with some damp cloths and some water. He chucked the cloths and the water on the fire and watched as the fire suddenly died down, so focussed on watching that that he almost missed Balthazar disappearing right in front of him. Dean looked up to see one less angel in the room. "He's just as well practised at goodbyes as you, Cas. Dude, you angels need to learn how to communicate in a more human way. Hellos and goodbyes are generally expected you know?"

Dean looked around again, noticing that Gabriel had actually stayed, he had kept to his word. Dean hadn't really been expecting that. He had half expected to be asking Cas to go find him, or to just give up this whole party business. "You actually stayed? Huh." Dean spoke to him, still sounding half surprised at the outcome.

"I said I would, didn't I? I told you I would keep to my word. I always do. I might be a killer, but I don't lie to people." Again, Gabriel looked very proud of himself.

"Well that's great, but I think you need to get your priorities in order. I think most of the time people would prefer you to lie to them than to kill them. Even if you do it with style." Dean commented.

"Look guys, I stayed. So talk to me. Strangely, I think I actually like you two more than Balthazar does, so tell me what's going on." Gabriel asked, seeming weirdly a lot nicer than usual.

Dean spoke up first. "Well it's pretty much just what we explained to you and Balthazar earlier. We are having a party and want some company. You know I like your style so we thought you'd be cool to hang around with, what with your great, if not slightly ironic, sense of humour."

Gabriel laughed slightly at that. "Well it's good to know that someone appreciates my humour." Gabe grinned. "Your suggestion actually sounds quite fun. I don't normally party that much, just normally play pranks on people, so it'll be a nice change for once, it sounds like a good idea. I mean a lot of the fun I've had recently has been messing around with you two yahoos so why not party? I say rock on!"

Dean was actually extremely shocked at this response; he had not been expecting that at all. He had been more expecting a sarcastic or immature comment made at them and then for him to fly off somewhere. Gabriel really was surprising the Winchester brothers today.

"Seriously?" Dean eyed him dubiously, wondering whether to believe him or not.

"Yes seriously. Anyway I haven't seen Cassie in forever. It might be nice to hang out with my somewhat socially awkward little brother." Gabriel smiled at that and looked over at Cas. Cas didn't return the smile though, he just looked at him in his confused little manner as usual. "And I never get to speak to Moose anymore, which is a right shame, I like you Sam. More than Dean anyway, Dean can be too much of a smart ass for my liking." Gabe whispered the last bit just to Sam, but loud enough that Dean could also hear him; Dean figured he was probably just purposely trying to piss him off. He knew he shouldn't expect anything less though really, I mean Gabriel has always been a famously known trickster and a powerful archangel, so Dean really shouldn't be surprised.

Dean just gave Gabe the evils, which Gabriel graciously returned. But Gabe then glanced over at Sam, giving him a flirtatious wink and a quick but suggestive waggle of his eyebrows. Sam just pulled his number one bitch face and walked away confused as to why Gabriel was acting the way he was towards him. Although he acted annoyed, he kind of like the added attention Gabriel was giving him.

As Sam left the room, presumably to do some more research on God knows what, Dean and Cas gathered around near Gabriel, and began discussing the plan for their ultimate party.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Just realised I don't know if I have already said this in an earlier chapter, but obviously Gabriel didn't get killed by Lucifer in Series 5. Anyways enjoy peeps!

Not long after planning and discussing with Gabriel and Castiel what they were going to do party-wise, they realised that this was going to be much less of a party, and more of just a drunken night (or a few drunken nights) with their angelic friends.

All four of them gathered around one of the tables in the centre of the room. Dean placed a few boxes on top of the table, containing some other games he'd found around the bunker, and sat them next to the many bottles of beer and vodka.

Dean watched as Cas began to eye up the alcohol curiously. "Cas, dude, we have like 6 huge bottles of Russian vodka, so I'm pretty sure even you will be able to get drunk."

Cas glanced at Dean, and then back at the vodka. "Okay, but I still don't understand the point of this." He stood wearily, contemplating whether this was actually a good idea or not. He knew that his decision wasn't really going to influence what was going to happen anyway, what with Dean grinning at him and looking incredibly happy, he couldn't say no to that, and Gabriel glaring at him no doubt about to say something that Cas would completely disagree with.

"Cassie, come on! Why don't you lighten up for once, you're no fun when you're being your normal boring self." Gabriel frowned as he complained at his younger brother.

Castiel gave Gabe the most annoyed look he could manage. "I am not boring! I just prefer doing other things. Unlike you I actually have more important matters to attend to most of the time, such as actually checking on heaven and sorting out the other angels. I don't go around eating lollypops and murdering innocent people!" By the time Castiel had finished his small rant he was almost shouting and had turned slightly red in the face.

"Hey! The people I kill have it coming; I make justice in the worl-"

"Justice my ass!" Cas cut him off.

"Woah, Cas, calm down bro! At least I don't randomly decide to become God and kill off all my brothers and friends!" Gabriel fought back. However, as soon as he said those words, he wished he could have taken them back. He knew how much that guilted his baby brother since realising he had basically massacred Heaven. Sam and Dean also immediately looked over to Castiel at this point, eyes wide in anticipation of what their good friend was going to do to retaliate.

Cas looked momentarily like he was going to rip his brother to shreds for bringing that up, until his lips gave a very small twitch upwards, forming a slight smile and he began to speak, shouting slightly but still in his gruff and low, manly voice, back at the other angel. "Well at least I didn't kill Dean over a thousand times and then trick poor Sam into believing that he was genuinely dead for half a year. Half a fucking year, Gabriel! Did you ever think what that would do to him?! And then you come running to me, telling me that you're fucking in love with the Moose!"

Sam and Dean shouted in surprise almost simultaneously. "What?!"

Dean was the first to respond after that initial exclamation. "What the hell? You're in what with my brother? Please tell me you know another Sasquatch and you're not referring to Sam." Dean glared angrily, shooting Gabriel an accusing look.

Sam was still just stood there, shocked into silence. As he stood there trying to comprehend what was going on, he blacked out for a second or two as he wondered if Gabriel really was 'in love' with him as Cas had said. He quickly returned to the real world to find Dean marching over to Gabe, about to grab him by the scruff of his shirt and do God knows what to him.

Dean's fists tightened in Gabriel's collar, trying to slam him against the closest wall and get some answers out of him.

"Dean, give me a chance to explain. It's not like Cassie actually knows what he's talking about! I mean he can be just a dumb as you two douchenozzels sometimes, added to the fact he's never been in love before-" Nobody seemed to notice how Castiel briefly glanced sadly at Dean at that comment before returned his gaze to his brother. "-so what would he know?" Gabriel yelled as he struggled against Dean's grip.

"Gabriel, just tell me if you are or are not in love with my brother. I want the truth, now!" Dean growled angrily at the angel. But before he could get an honest answer, Gabriel stopped struggling and Dean felt himself suddenly being pushed away from the wall as his previously tight grip on Gabriel loosened unintentionally. He couldn't move or do anything, Gabriel was too strong.

"Angel powers. Remember? I am far stronger than you than you could even comprehend." Gabe boasted. "But, okay, I might have just a tiny little crush on him, but so what? Every angel has a slightly stronger attraction or bond to some humans over others, mine just happens to be big old Moose over there." Sam was still too shocked to even glare at Gabriel for that comment.

"What, so I just have to accept that you, an all-powerful angel who could have anyone they wanted, has the hots for my brother?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, pretty much. I mean if you really don't want me here then you know you can just put angel proofing up, so I don't really see the issue. Although, I don't care if you don't accept it, but if it makes Sam uncomfortable then I will leave and you have my word for that." Gabriel replied.

Dean seemed to accept the situation a bit more after that comment and seemed more content to have more of a conversation, rather than just a shouting agreement. "Okay, I believe you. I didn't know you swung both ways though. You sly dog!" Dean paused slightly as he cast his eyes over to his younger brother, who was still just stood there, trying to make sense of what was happening around him. "You keep your hands off him though, you hear me? If I find out you've so much as touched him, so help me I will–"

Sam cut him off, speaking for the first time since Gabriel's revelation. "Dean, I know you're just being my protective older brother and I appreciate that, I really do, but this is mine and Gabriel's issue to talk about and work through and I know you think that because of this, Gabriel is just going to try and jump me or molest me or something, but I know him better than you, and I know he wouldn't hurt me." He spoke with his soft, calming voice as usual, clearing up the dark atmosphere in the room and raising the mood slightly.

"Okay, okay. But if he does anything to you Sammy, I mean anything, then you know where the angel blade is. And don't be afraid to use it."

Gabriel suddenly turned towards Dean. "Wow, nice to know how much you care about me Dean. I thought we were getting on better and now you're planning to kill me!"

"I _will_ kill you if you give me a reason to. I hope you realise that." Dean's eyes hardened as he spoke.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, big brave hunter and all that. Anyway, I think it's time." Gabriel commented.

Castiel, who everyone has seemed to have forgotten about, looked up at his older brother from where he was sitting. "Time for what?" He asked curiously.

Gabriel turned towards Cas, looking at him as if he was an idiot as he replied. "Party time of course! Jeez Cassie, where have you been all this time?"

"I almost forgot about that, what with the distraction that Gabriel has been causing!" Dean commented, earning another death glare from Gabe. He looked around the room at everybody before clapping his hands together loudly, grinning disturbingly mischievously and shouting. "Let's get this party rolling guys!"

A/N Sorry if this is dragging on a bit, don't worry there will actually be Destiel and drunkness/partying in the next chapter! There wasn't even meant to be Sabriel so early on so that was unexpected...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Heyy guys I wasn't going to upload today so you're lucky! Also, sorry if there any typos or bits that don't make sense, I'm kinda shattered at the moment so I'll check it in the morning. Hope you enjoy! xD

* * *

Sam and Dean started to crack open a few beers with Gabriel, while Cas stood there, looking like a nervous kitten, just hovering awkwardly. Although he'd had alcohol before, it always seemed to scare him a bit, knowing that it was sinful and also he knew how much of a truth serum it was, he didn't want to end up blurting just anything out in front of his brother and the Winchester boys. So he internally decided to only have a few drinks so the full effect wouldn't get to him.

As soon as Dean had opened his own beer, he took a few big gulps, savouring the flavour. He then cracked open another, whilst turning his attention to the worried looking angel by the side of him and passing him the opened beer. "Cas, just try this beer, see if you like it. It probably won't have much of an effect on you alcohol-wise but if you like it then you can drink as many as you want. Otherwise just down some vodka, because if you don't get at least slightly tipsy, then the rest of us are gonna be acting like crazy people and you'll probably be bored out of your mind and I don't want you bored, I want to have fun and you should be included in that seeing as you are my best friend." Dean gave his full attention to Cas as he explained, being overly nice (although he was always nicer to Cas anyway) but starting to witter on a bit as he drank his beer.

Castiel accepted the beer as he listened to Dean. "Okay Dean, I'll try it." He still looked wary as he took his first sip. He immediately made a disgusted face as it reached his taste buds. "Ugh that tastes disgusting. All I can taste is the molecules; that is not nice." Dean happened to think that the face that Cas pulled to accompany his almost inhuman noise of disgust was actually quite adorable. However, as soon as that thought came into his realisation, he blocked it out, blaming it on the alcohol.

Dean then picked up one of the litre and a half bottles of Russian vodka and dumped it on the table right in front of Castiel. Cas gently lifted up the huge bottle and began to study it before thinking, 'What the hell, I'm going to end up drinking no matter what so I may as well start now.' He opened the lid and started gulping the vodka, copying how Dean had consumed his beer. Unfortunately for Castiel, because he very rarely drank he therefore had no idea what his limit was on alcohol. Added to that the fact that his angel powers allowed him to drink much faster and cope with much more alcohol than humans, he had chugged the whole bottle of vodka down in three seconds flat, all while Dean was reaching down to get his beer and have another swag of it. As soon as he realised what the angel had just done his eyes widened considerably and he burst out laughing.

"Jesus Cas, did you just down that whole bottle?!" Dean asked, eyebrows raised high in shock.

"I just drank it how drink your alcohol. Plus I wanted to get it over with quickly." Cas replied.

"Dude, I can be a bit of an alcky sometimes and I love beer which is why I drink it so fast, and it is much weaker than vodka, you're not meant to drink 50% alcohol that quickly! Even for an angel that could be dangerous!"

"I highly doubt that Dean. Angels are much more powerful than humans and we can cope with a lot more than you. I can't feel anything anyway; it can't have had any effect on me." Cas replied nonchalantly.

Dean eyed Cas dubiously. Although Cas didn't think he felt any different, Dean was pretty certain that a whole bottle of vodka would have had at least some effect on him. He was just going to have to wait and see.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Gabe had been sat at the table just drinking casually and much more sensibly than Dean and Cas. They had just been chatting and making small talk, but Gabriel was waiting for the right moment to bring up a certain subject that was bothering him. "Hey kiddo, can I ask you something?" Gabe asked almost nervously, which obviously was completely out of character for the arrogant and cocky angel.

"Sure, shoot." Sam answered, confused as to how Gabe was acting.

"Does it really not bother you?" Gabe asked almost shyly.

"Does what not bother me?" Sam still seeming confused.

"You know, what Cas blurted out earlier. About me liking you." Gabriel looked down at his feet cautiously as he waited for his answer.

Sam replied almost immediately, putting Gabriel out of his misery. "Of course not. I really don't mind. I mean, I guess I don't actually know you all that well because I haven't spent that much time with you, but you are my friend, and after everything we've been through with hell and the apocalypse, I know you've been on our side and I appreciate that. I don't see why any of that would change just because you have a crush on me. If anything it would make me like you more because you don't just see me as an average hunter."

Gabriel looked shocked. "Wow, I never thought of it like that."

Sam just smiled at his friend. "Well I can be more open minded than you think." Sam spoke with an unusually confident wink. He stood up to get some food from the kitchen, leaving a very stunned Gabriel staring at Sam's retreating form.

* * *

Dean and Castiel had been completely oblivious to their brothers on the other side of the room. They had been too absorbed in themselves to notice the other two. After Dean's fourth beer he was beginning to feel more and more tipsy and he was definitely starting to lose his inhibitions.

"Cas, dude, I'm gonna go see what games and shit there is, 'cause I saw some pretty awesome stuff earlier." As Dean got up to walk across the room, he got as far as standing up before ending up stumbling, misjudging how drunk he actually was. Anticipating what was going to happen, Castiel stood up quickly and tried to catch Dean before he fell. However, although it was unnoticed by both men, Cas was actually also tipsy, maybe even more so – he was bordering on blind drunk. So it was no surprise that as soon as he reached out his arms to save Dean, he ended up flat on his back with a very confused Dean on top of him after dragging him down with him.

Cas lay there for half a second unsure of what to do, until he heard a loud burst of laughter erupting from Dean's mouth. Dean was laughing so hard that he was wriggling heavily on top of the angel. Castiel just squirmed underneath the weight and was about to ask what was so funny until he realised that he too actually found this peculiar situation rather amusing. He assumed it was just the alcohol kicking in as he had no idea why this was actually funny, but he felt happy and Dean seemed to be enjoying himself as well, so he just gave in to the laughter and let himself relax. That was until both grown men seemed to suddenly realise the exact position they were in and their laughter started to gradually die down.

They both knew they were drunk as hell, well Castiel was anyway, Dean had a better understanding of what was going on. There was one thing that Dean really wanted to do and with the excuse of being drunk and the possibility of Cas not remembering in the morning, he realised he had the perfect opportunity and he was going to go for it. At the same time, Cas could feel the heat of all of Dean pressed against him, and as he looked up all he could focus his eyes on was the emerald green colour of his friend's eyes. He stared deeply into those beautiful depths as Dean gazed equally into Cas' eyes. Dean had mentally told himself he was going to go for what he had yearned after for so long, and with his inhibitions almost completely gone, he decided this was the perfect time. As they gazed into each other's eyes, Dean lowered his face closer and closer towards Cas', his eyes darting from Cas' eyes to his lips and back again. He could tell Cas wanted this too, and that he knew what was about to happen because he could feel Cas lifting his torso and neck up slightly trying to close the gap between them as well. Dean could feel butterflies in his stomach (very rare for him but yes, it did happen on occasion) and his heart was pounding with excitement. He could feel Cas' racing heart beneath him as well. They both wanted this so much and they felt like there was nothing in the rest of existence that would stop them as they drew closer to close the minute gap between them.

However, Sam chose just that moment to come staggering in the room yelling something at Gabriel, completely unaware of his brother and the angel lying on the floor. He was so oblivious to that fact, that he tripped right over them causing Dean and Cas to separate as they were kicked over in different directions, leaving Sam looking slightly embarrassed and on the floor in the middle of the room.

Castiel looked confused again, and partially disappointed. Gabriel had started roaring with laughter. And Dean, well Dean just looked pissed.

"Thanks a lot Sam. You and your clumsy moose legs. You sure know how to ruin a moment don't you?" Dean glared at his brother, calling him a bitch, shortly followed by Sam's usual response of 'jerk'.

* * *

A/N So I've just re-read the end of this chapter and I think it sounds a bit like an ending to the whole story in a way (well it kind of does to me, don't know about you though) so I'm just confirming that there will be more, I don't know how much more - that really depends on the reviews tbh so if you want more or have any suggestions of anything you want in here then review and let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

Sam stood up from where he had fallen on the floor. He still looked mildly embarrassed, however the red flush covering his cheeks could have been from the three or four beers he had recently drank. As he walked back over to Gabriel, he looked over at his brother to see Castiel hovering over Dean and asking him if he was alright.

Dean glanced at Cas as the angel checked up on him, but soon realised that he couldn't maintain eye contact with him. Even though he had had a fair amount of booze, he felt himself feeling quite awkward and maybe even a bit shy now around Cas, because Castiel 'Angel of the Lord' was one of his only true friends, he was his best friend and he had just kissed him. Dean was also definitely not gay. But he couldn't deny he did feel something towards Cas, maybe it was because they were so close in so many ways, or maybe it was just genuine attraction. Either way, Dean knew he needed more alcohol in his system to either forget what had happened, or to be able to figure it out and talk to Cas about it.

When Dean turned away from Cas, Cas assumed he had done something wrong or that Dean had suddenly realised what they had done and now regretted it. Both possible thoughts made Castiel feel very sick.

"Dean, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm just gonna get some more beer, that's all." Dean smiled as he spoke but still couldn't look Cas in the eye properly. As Dean went to get some more alcohol, he also retrieved some sweets and snuck them in his pockets. He then walked over to Gabriel who was stood far too close to his brother for Dean's liking.

"Gabriel, can I speak to you for a minute, in private?" Dean asked as he interrupted them.

"Sure Deano, what can I do for you?" Gabriel patted Sam's leg comfortingly before he walked away to see what Dean was after.

Once they were away from the other two Dean began to speak. "Right, before I say anything you have to promise to not tell any of this to Sam. Okay?" Dean spoke almost whispering, suddenly feeling a lot less drunk and a lot more clear of what he was about to do. He reached into his pockets and dug out the sweets he had snuck in there earlier. As he pulled them out he made sure that they were directly in Gabriel's line of sight. He knew it was pathetic to start using bribes but he was fairly certain it would work, knowing how much of a sweet tooth Gabe was.

That definitely got Gabe's attention. "Sure. Anything for you Deano." And another waggle of his eyebrows to accompany that line. Gabriel was just such a natural born flirt and it really pissed Dean off sometimes. Especially at times like this, when he was trying to be serious with him.

Dean looked slightly warily at Gabriel, briefly wondering whether he should be doing this or not. "Believe me, you are the last person I want to be talking to about this, but you're the one who knows Cas the best and I definitely can't talk to Sam about this, he'd just turn all girly or bitchy." Dean paused for a moment as he studied Gabriel's reaction.

Gabriel's face suddenly changed as he understood what Dean was referring to. "Oh, I see! This is about you and my brother having a little moment back there isn't it?" He spoke cockily knowing this would likely wind Dean up even further.

Dean's face suddenly changed, turning into a more worried sort of look. "What? I didn't know you saw that!" He looked horrified, although he was slightly relieved at the fact that he wouldn't have to explain the whole situation to Gabe.

"How could I not? I _was _in the same freaking room as you at the time." Gabe was almost yelling as he spoke, partly out of excitement for the new gossip, and partly out of shock towards Dean's idiocy.

Dean just looked angry now. "Well, you didn't see anything, okay?" He spoke as he began to march away, only to be stopped abruptly when Gabriel yanked him back by his plaid shirt. "Hey! Get off me you son of a bitch!" Dean shouted at him.

Gabriel just gripped his shirt tighter and pulled him towards him, scaring Dean in the process. "Look," Gabriel half growled fiercely. "You wanted to tell me something and it involved my baby brother. It's my responsibility to look after him just as it is yours towards Sam and after how you treated me earlier, I want to know just what the problem is. Got that Kiddo?" Gabriel had a dangerous look on his face as he spoke to Dean, and it took a second or two for Dean to be able to actually form any words.

"Yeah okay, I get it." He spoke, backing away slightly as Gabriel loosened his grip on his shirt.

"Well then, spill." Gabriel was getting impatient.

"Okay, but I'm gonna go get a drink first."

"Uh uh. You are not getting out of this." As Gabriel spoke, a tray with a number of different coloured shots appeared in his hands. He passed the tray to Dean. "The purple ones are purple nurples. I know how much you like them. Now hurry the fuck up and drink them and tell me what you brought me here to tell me."

Dean just nodded as Gabriel spoke, and downed a few of the shots. He soon began to feel much more relaxed and comfortable talking to Gabriel so he began to speak. "So basically, I really like Cas, I mean seriously like him. Way more than as just a friend, and if this was anyone else the this wouldn't bother me at all, I'd just bang them and be done with it but this is just so much more complicated." Dean admitted.

"Because he's a dude?" Gabriel interrupted.

"Well yeah of course there's that, but there's also the fact that he's my friend, my closest friend and I wouldn't want to fuck up our friendship because of something stupid–"

"You think this is something stupid? Is that how you feel Dean?" Gabe asked, actually being serious for once.

"No, that's the problem, there has been very few people I have actually wanted for more than a shag and Castiel just happens to be one of those unlucky few. And that's not even the end of the list of problems, I mean you know what he's like with human stuff, he doesn't understand a lot of human nature or culture or relationships. I don't know how he really feels about me and I know whatever happens one of us is going to get hurt. It's taken me years to realise just how much I care about him and I don't want to suddenly find out that he doesn't like me like that because he doesn't understand anything other than how friendships work. But obviously the whole guy thing is kinda a big issue too." Dean sighed, quickly glancing at Gabriel before resting his eyes towards the floor.

"You were right to come to me about this Dean. Like you said, I do know Castiel the best; however I'm pretty sure you know him a lot better than you think. But I don't think you realise how much he really does care for you. He has sacrificed so many things for you in the past and he always comes when you need him. I'm sure that shows at least a hint of love, even if he doesn't know that it's there." Gabriel talked to him comfortingly.

Dean listened carefully to what Gabriel said to him, trusting him but unsure as to whether to believe what the angel was telling because of the doubts his mind was supplying him of everything turning out well. After all, the only way anything ever seemed to end around the Winchester boys was in death, so he found it very unlikely that he would get this one shred of happiness.

"Do you think I should say something to him?" Dean asked quietly.

"That's entirely up to you, Deano." Gabe added helpfully.

"I wouldn't know where to start though. He thinks he's done something wrong because I wouldn't look him in the eye after we almost kissed. I don't know what I can say to him without sounding like a chick. And if I tell him I really feel and he doesn't feel the same then I will have just ruined the best friendship I've ever had, and lost the one person who means more than anything to me – apart from Sam obviously – and that's the last thing I would want." Dean couldn't believe he'd just admitted all of that to Gabe. He was a manly man and this had gotten way too chick flicky for his standards but he hadn't cared, he was slowly getting more and more drunk and the alcohol was really affecting how much (or rather how little) control he had over what came out of his mouth. In a way he was grateful because he really did need to get some advice on this situation, and he wanted this whole mess sorted out soon.

"Dean, I know what Cas is like, and I also know that if he didn't feel the same way he would still want to be your best buddy who takes care of you and makes you laugh when he takes something so literally and has no clue what is going on. But trust me, you don't need to even think about that because he quite obviously feels the same way about you as you do to him, he just probably doesn't understand it as love, rather something that he has always felt for you and has just accepted as part of interacting with humans. I'm sure he would be more than grateful to be taught what these feelings actually are."

The alcohol had built up in Dean's system quickly and now he was pretty much wasted, but still taking in every word Gabe was telling him. "Dude, you are awesome. Thanks man." Dean just smiled as Gabriel gave him a weird look.

"And you are hammered." Gabriel spoke whilst frowning. "C'mon we should be heading back to the main room. Cas will no doubt be worried and hopefully Sam is missing me." Gabe smirked at his own comment.

Just as they started to head back, Gabe decided to add in to their conversation something hugely important, that Dean should have probably thought about before even considering this whole conversation with Gabe. "Oh Dean, I know you've probably forgotten this because you're kinda drunk at the moment, so I'm just gonna remind you that Castiel is an angel. Remember that tiny detail that means celestial beings can hear every word someone is saying, especially if you mention their name? Well yeah, my baby bro just heard every frickin' word you just said, so you might wanna go catch up with him, before he either snogs you or disowns you." Gabe had suddenly turned from the most gentle, caring person, into this hyperactive puppy with an evil streak. He was still the best trickster ever, even if it only involved just keeping the slightest bit of information from someone.

Gabriel just stood and watched as he heard Dean murmur 'shit' under his breath and began to run in his drunken state, his only task to find Castiel to find out how much he had heard, and how he really felt about Dean.

A/N Thanks for the reviews! Especially for all those ideas xD I'm seriously shattered again so sorry in advance for any typos. Also, Cas and Dean were totally meant to get together in this chapter, I have literally how they didn't but there you go, so no actual Destiel but there was some drunkness :P


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel was stood in the middle of the main room, trying to figure out how to get the world around him to stop spinning so he could actually concentrate. He hadn't had much experience with alcohol but he assumed this was the after effects of him drinking the bottle of vodka earlier. He had just about regained his balance when something came crashing into him, sending him flying across the floor, knocking over many chairs and random pieces of furniture in the process. Cas son realised what it was that had ran into him, it was a very drunken Dean. Seeing the hunter brought Cas back to reality, making him remember what it was that had just happened to him before the world had started spinning. He vaguely remembered hearing something that Dean was saying. He knew it wasn't a prayer, Dean very rarely prayed so it wasn't that. He also knew that he wasn't calling out to him for help or just to see him. Castiel therefore worked out that he must have been talking about the angel, he must have mentioned his name for him to be able to pick up on what he was saying. That was what allowed Cas to remember what the conversation had been about. He had been overjoyed to hear what Dean really felt towards him, although he was saddened a bit when he heard Dean admit his true feelings and fear of rejection. He was also quite disheartened by the way Dean had such little faith in his ability to understand humans and to understand love, although he could see why Dean viewed him like that. After all, he hadn't done much to prove him otherwise, especially with his dealings with the strippers and his lack of understanding of how to treat prostitutes. Yet, despite all of this, Castiel did know what love was. He didn't understand it completely and he didn't know how to deal with it, but he did know that he had had those sorts of 'love' feelings towards a particular hunter for a while now. So when he heard Dean talking to Gabriel about how he felt towards Cas, of course he was happy, well more ecstatic actually, that he returned those same feelings.

As Dean had crashed into Cas unintentionally, he himself had been flung across the other side of the room. He was obviously quite drunk and couldn't control his limbs properly. Dean groaned from the other side of the room and began to get up to check he hadn't hurt Cas, forgetting for a brief moment that Cas was and angel and so it would obviously take a lot more than just being pushed over to hurt him. Dean walked over to the angel and began to speak in slurred sentences.

"Cas! Cas, you alright man?"

"Yes Dean, I am perfectly fine, thank you."

"Sorry I crashed into you man, I think my legs were running faster than they should have been." Dean gave a small giggle as Castiel gave him an odd look. "I came here to tell you something, I think."

"I think I know what it was, Dean. Was it about a particular conversation you had with my brother by any chance?" Dean nodded his head drunkenly and looked away as Castel spoke. "I heard what you said. Most of it anyway, I got quite distracted at some point because the room starting moving and it still won't stop." Dean looked back at Cas and laughed at that comment, finding Cas even funnier when pissed than sober, and he was pretty funny even when Dean wasn't drunk.

"Cas, I wasn't, I wasn-" Dean paused for a moment as he tried to connect his mouth and brain together. "I wasn't ignoring you earlier after Sam tripped over us. And I know you heard me talking to Gabriel earlier so you probably already know what I'm about to say to you, but I'm gonna say it anyway. The problem is that I do really like you Cas, way more than I should do and at the moment I don't care if you run off and never speak to me again, but that's probably cause I have had a bit too much to drink. But, I know that when I sober up I will care about this and don't want that 'almost kiss' or how I feel about you to ruin our friendship because you know how much you mean to me Cas. Apart from Sam you're all I've got and I can't lose you." Dean finished, looking slightly embarrassed for admitting all of that but relived that it was over and he would soon get an answer to this problem. He looked away again, not being able to look Cas in the eye in case he rejected him and left.

"Dean, look at me." Cas spoke softly, whilst placing one hand on Dean's chin and gently lifting his face upwards so he could look him in the eye. "You're not going to lose me. Either way I'm your best friend and you also mean so much to me, I'm not just going to leave. I know how you feel about me, and I just assumed you knew that I felt the same, I mean I did try to kiss you earlier."

"But I just assumed you didn't really know what was going on and that you were just going with it because you were drunk, I don't know how much you actually understand about relationships versus friendships."

"Dean, I may not have ever been with anyone in that sort of situation before, but trust me I understand–"

Dean suddenly cut him off. "Wait," Cas could practically see the cogs turning in Dean's mind as he was thinking. "You just said 'you assumed I knew you felt the same about me.'" Dean started grinning as he spoke.

Cas looked confused again. "Yes Dean, that is what I just said now I don–" Cas didn't get to finish his sentence as Dean looked at him directly in the eye, still grinning and pulled the angel towards him, slamming their lips together. Castiel tensed for a moment before realising what was happening, and he began to respond until Dean pulled away a few moments later. Cas gave Dean a sad look as he pulled away, he didn't want that kiss to ever end.

Cas then understood why Dean had done that. "Oh, I get it. You had confirmation that I like you so you knew I wouldn't mind you kissing me."

Dean just rolled his eyes and laughed. "Yeah Cas, but you don't have to explain everything out loud y'know, it kinda ruins the moment."

"Oh, my apologies." Cas looked sort of upset at that but when he saw the amusement on Dean's face he began to smile again. "So, are we still friends then, Dean?"

"I guess that depends." Dean said, running one hand up Castiel's neck and running it through his hair all the while gazing into Cas's beautiful blue eyes.

"On what?" Castiel spoke with a yet again confused look gracing his features.

"On whether you want to still be my friend, or if you want to be more than friends." Dean said completely genuinely.

"Are you talking about a relationship? Because I thought there were too many complications for us to do that."

Dean just smiled at that. "I know that's what I said earlier, and yes there are issues, y'know like the fact that you're a dude and I'm not gay–"

"Maybe, you're just 'Cas-sexual.'" Cas added completely plain faced, making Dean crack up with laughter.

As Dean's laughing died down he began to speak again. "Yeah, maybe I am. But my point was that I know there are lot of issues and problems with this, but in this life I could die at any time so I want the make the most of what time I have got, and not waste it. So even though this is going to be really strange for both of us, if you want to try out a relationship thing with me then I totally think we should have a go at it." Dean smiled as Cas answered him by pulling him towards him and kissing him again. This kiss even better than the last.

A/N Okay this is either really cheesy or really crappy, probably a bit of both I guess. I'm really not used to writing these sorts of scenes. But yay Destiel eventually!


End file.
